la estrella lunar
by yaoist secret
Summary: un pequeño homenaje para Neil Armstrong. una pequeña charla entre Rusia y Estados Unidos. ONE SHOT APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO.


_**La estrella lunar.**_

_APH hetalia no me pertenece y esta obra no es con el objetivo de ganar un centavo, solo homenajear a Neil Armstrong, mas allá de cualquier duda que haya con respecto a la teoria del alunizaje es un hombre que ha marcado al historia y que de cierta manera se merece al menos esto._

* * *

ONE SHOT.

SIN ADVERTENCIAS.

* * *

El norteamericano soltó el nudo de su corbata, le parecía una ropa molesta y aun recordaba cuando inglaterra le hablaba sobre que era un salvaje por noa decuarse a vestirse de esa manera, pero el nudo que tenía ahora y la incomodidad no eran por el ajustado traje negro, era como un agujero negro que se consumia su pecho lentamente.

Se sienta en uno de los duros bancos de conreto y eleva la vista al cielo, era dificil imaginar las estrellas cuando el sol estaba fuera. Algo le hace sombra , pero no se distrae, se queda viendo fijo el firmamento.

**- que ocurre America? Estas triste?**- el tono tan burlón dicho de una manera tan inocente obligan al americano a mirar al ruso y fruncir un poco el seño.- ** todos los paises vinieron a verlo…. No tendrias que estar triste…**- dice el ruso mirando brevemente el cielo-** de todas formas yo llegué al espacio primero…** - dijo conforme con su logro y miró al americano que baja la cabeza y mira el piso entre sus zapatos- **ahora puedes confesarlo… él no fue a la luna verdad? tu secreto está a salvo….**

- **solo se trata de eso?...** – dijo Alfred mirando al ruso a la cara, bastante molesto y aun ofuscado, pero sin levantar la voz- Neil!...- se quedó en sielncio unos segundos- **Neil…. Nunca me dijo todo lo que vió… pero había algo en sus ojos…. que nunca le vi a ningun hombre o nacion despues de su viaje… esto ya no es una comptencia… ¿ha ce cuanto dejo de serlo?...** – ahora no era momento para matemáticas, pero recuerda con claridad esa carrera acelerada por llegar más lejos, volar más alto-

-**da…**- respondió despues de oirlo con atencion, lo dijo en un tono calmado y acabó por sentarse junto al estadounidense- **da…. Es compentencia todavía….** – dijo serio, mirando al horizonte- **todos vinieron a ver al amigo de America que piso la luna… pero nadie fue a ver al mio que miró a la tierra esde afuera por primera vez….**

**-…**- el americano se quedó en silencio, solo tragó saliva, de hecho en ese momento estaban peleados, y recordó que no fue… además de que le pidio a muchos paises que no se pronunciaran al respecto- **rusia yo…**

**-…. Está bien….** – dijo el ruso que no quería explicaciones.-** a Yuri no le hubiese importado….**- se le escuchaba algo triste, pero solo un amigo de toda la vida o un gran enemigo se hubiese dado cuenta de su sutil cambio de voz- **que se quede con toda su luna…. Yuri abrazó todo el espacio….**- se puso de pie y miró el cielo de ese celeste tan claro y amistoso.

-**… porque viniste de todas formas?...**- preguntó el americano.

-**…. Llegar a la luna es facil….** – se volteo y miró al rubio a los ojos.- **¿pero cuantos tuvieron a la luna esperando por ellos tanto tiempo?...**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del ruso, y alfred se quedó pensando un momento, despues sonrió , mientras el otro pais se iba. Volvio a mirar el cielo y al luna era apenas visible en el firmamento celeste, alfred entrecerró los ojos, eso explicaba los silencios del hombre….  
no tenia prisa, su verdadero amor estaría esperando por él, aquel hombre tenía su corazon cansado de esperar.

Alfred se quitó al corbata del todo y el saco, corriendo con los brazos estirados sintiendo esa brisa despeinarlo y tocar su cara. Mirando la luna como objetivo. No era un día para pasarla llorando. Era el día en que un amigo se encontraba con su verdadero amor.

* * *

_-: FIN:-_

espero les haya gustado! Y que sirva como disculpa por mi trabajo tan lento en la pagina!

* * *

aclaraciones!

***Yuri Alekséyevich Gagarin**(9 de marzo de 1934 - 27 de marzo de 1968), El 12 de abril de 1961, Gagarin fue el primer ser humano en viajar al espacio exteriora bordo de la nave Vostok 1. Despues de este hecho que amrcó la historia mundial su vida personal fue cayendo en picada hasta ironicamente perder la vida cuando su avion viene a tierra en caida libre en circunstancias que aun hasta el día de hoy se debaten.

***Neil Alden Armstrong**(5 de agosto de 1930 - 25 de agosto de2012 ) el primer ser humano en pisar la Luna el 21 de julio de 1969, en la misión Apolo 11.

*el corazon de NEIL: El 7 de agosto de 2012, Armstrong acababa de cumplir 82 años, se sometió a cirugía de bypass en el corazón para aliviar arterias coronarias bloqueadas. Murió el 25 de agostode 2012, por complicaciones tras la cirugía.


End file.
